Dos historias en una
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: SoubiRitsuka y NatsuoYouji


Autora: Princess Of Kamui

Parejas: Soubi / Ritsuka y Natsuo/Youji

Genero: Drama / Romance

Este es un fic, la serie no me pertenece XD

Dedicado a: Roxy-chan quien me recomendó la serie y que me encanto XD

Solo… Así se sentía Aoyagi Ritska-kun después de una pelea con Soubi, habían discutido por un tema sin importancia, que no recordaba en esos momentos.

Temía regresar a su dichosa casa, su mama estaría furiosa. Era pasada la madrugada cuando estaba regresando. Rogaba porque su madre estuviera dormida.

Pero, de que sirve rogar, si al final la mama lo estaba esperando como un león a su presa. Sobra decir que su mama no estaba muy contenta que digamos, estaba colérica, después de todo su pequeño hijo se había quedado mucho tiempo afuera y expuesto a sepa dios que peligros que su enferma mente le hacia creer.

Justo en ese momento Ritsuka decide que por su salud física no debería entrar, pero su parte mas lógica le advertía que entre mas pasara el tiempo, mas duro seria la paliza.

Quería simplemente olvidarse de todo, pero temía que si lo hacia el Ritsuka de esos momentos desaparecería para siempre.

No se quería dar el lujo de perder a los pocos amigos que después de 2 años había logrado: Yayoi, Yuiko, Shinonome-sensei…y por supuesto Soubi…

Soubi, cuantas memorias había creado con el, sin embargo, sabia que Soubi estaba con el solo por ordenes de su hermano mayor, Seimei.

El solo pensar en ello le daban ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, les demostraría a todos que era fuerte, que no necesita de nadie. Pero el sabia que en el fondo eso era una mentira.

Pero ahora no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, se había olvidado de su mamá, quien lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa torcida y un cuchillo en la mano repitiendo 'este no es mi Ritsuka, el nunca haría algo así' una y otra vez.

Hasta que en medio de su locura, y del terror que Ritsuka sentía al ver a su mamá con una mirada tan asesina en sus ojos, La mama de Ritsuka le hace un corte largo, profundo y a lo largo de la parte baja del estomago y miles de rasguños por las sacudidas que le dio mientas le gritaba 'devuélveme a mi Ritsuka'.

Ritsuka estaba paralizado, no podía creer lo que pasaba: su mama había intentado matarlo! Cierto, en el pasado su mama lo había golpeado sin piedad, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos. Estaba atemorizado.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se movía tambaleándose de vez en cuando. No sabía a quien acudir.

Yayoi-kun no era un gran amigo, mejor dicho, no lo veía como a alguien que quisiera ver en ese lamentable estado: débil, sangrando y con muchas dudas. No, el no estaba dentro de los posibles rescatistas que lo ayudaran.

Yuiko-chan y Shinonome-sensei no le parecían buena idea porque ambas eran muy nerviosas, les daba miedo ver a alguien tan paranoico, y ciertamente eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Kio-kun, el amigo de Soubi, también estaba fuera de consideración, el tipo era un pervertido. Simplemente no le inspiraba confianza.

Soubi tampoco era una buena opción ya que hacia pocas horas se habían peleado, y no estaba de humor como para ver una cara que seguramente reflejaba una sonrisa que sabía no era la que quería ver.

Pero entre su desesperación por encontrar ayuda, no se dio cuenta de la fuerte lluvia que comenzaba a caer. A lo mejor eso se debía porque el estaba llorando y no distinguía entre sus lagrimas y la lluvia.

Siguió caminando son rumbo fijo, su mirada blanca, y un enorme rastro de sangre a sus espaldas. Ya no podía más. Finalmente su cuerpo no lo soporto mas y cayo al piso del parque en el cual había creado memorias con Soubi.

Milagrosamente, alguien iba pasando por ahí, y al reconocerlo mas rápido que un rayo intento ayudarlo, pero las heridas eran muchas y solo no podía por lo que llamo a su acompañante para tener ayuda del otro muchacho.

"Cielos Youji, ven aquí RAPIDO!" Gritaba un histérico Natsuo, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Frente a el se encontraba Aoyagi Ritsuka/Loveless cubierto en sangre, empapado, y lo peor de todo, casi inconciente.

'Esto no es bueno' pensaba Youji "Nat-chan como planeas que nos lo llevemos? En un taxi el chofer nos hará preguntas, y no se ve que aguante caminar mucho, ve cuanta sangre a perdido, llevarlo al hospital esta fuera de las posibilidades porque nos harían muchas preguntas!"

"Lo se…que tal si tu y yo lo cargamos, a fin de cuentas el departamento que Soubi nos rento recientemente queda cerca de aquí" Decía Natsuo perdiendo la paciencia al ver que Ritsuka estaba tan frió y pálido, cosa que empeoraba su condición.

Al final entre los 2 se pudieron llevar a Ritsuka al apartamento que Soubi les había prestado para esconderse de Nagisa-sensei.

Pasaron las horas y Ritsuka seguía grave. Habían logrado quitarle la ropa (no sean pervertidos, no es para _eso_) y meterlo en la tina con agua caliente para así regular su temperatura corporal, logrando una mejoría algo notable.

Después lo sacaron y curaron su heridas, los rasguños, pedazos de vidrio que aun estaba en algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero la herida que mas les impacto fue la del estomago. Cierto que en cuanto lo encontraron habían intentado evitar que la hemorragia siguiera, pero no pensaron que fuera tan larga, profunda y grave, fue una verdadera suerte que no perforara órganos internos.

Después de curar todas las heridas y cambiarle su ropa a una más cómoda, lo pusieron en su cama y trataron de averiguar las posibles causas de su actual estado.

"Nat-chan Soubi no pudo dejar a su Sacrificio tan herido, el es bueno en combate, además se preocupa por Aoyagi-kun." Trataba de razonar con su secreto amor.

"Eso es cierto Youji-kun, entonces no me explico que fue lo que paso…" Intentaba hacerla de detective un curioso Natsuo.

Y como si todas sus dudas fueran a ser resueltas por arte de magia sonó el celular de Ritsuka siendo Soubi quien estaba llamando.

"No podemos dejar que Soubi sepa la condicion de Ritsuka-kun! Se pondrá muy triste si lo ve en ese estado tan lamentable" Rogaba Youji al ver que Nat-chan iba a contestar el celular.

"Lo se, por eso dejare la verdad a medias, confía en mi Youji" Decía esto mientras le cerraba un ojo a su compañero de cuarto y amor secreto.

Soubi ya se estaba preocupando, sabia que el haber besado a Ritsuka enfrente de Yuiko, quien obviamente sentía algo por Su Sacrificio, era un acto cruel, sin embargo, eso no le importo.

Sentía culpa, además, por tratar de convencerlo hizo que Ritsuka pasara otra vez por alto su toque de queda, sabia que le había ocasionado muchos problemas a su joven (que debería de poner: amigo? Amante? Amo?) Sacrificio y que debía pedir disculpas.

Al llamar y ver que Loveless no contestaba, se empezó a preocupar, planteándose las terribles consecuencias de pasar por alto un toque de queda. La última vez llego a tiempo para curarlo de heridas menores, pero sabia que a la larga si eso continuaba, seria fatal.

Hasta que dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que alguien contestaba su llamada, pero para su sorpresa, no era Ritsuka, sino Natsuo.

"Hola Soubi-san, como estas?" Intento hacer la conversación Nat-chan, no muy seguro sobre su plan de engañar a Soubi.

"Hola Natsuo-kun, bien pero, podría saber porque tu tienes el celular de Ritsuka-kun?" Preguntaba un ya desconcertado Soubi.

"Pues, veras, eso es muy fácil…" decía mientras Youji le dirigía una mirada que claramente decía 'tu-debes-de-estar-bromeando' ya que no sabia que mentira diría su amigo.

"Casualmente iba caminando para hacer las compras para la cena cuando me tropecé y para mi sorpresa me encontré un celular, al parecer sin dueño, pero al ver tu numero supe que tenia que ser de Ritsuka-chan, así que pensaba dárselo en cuanto lo viera"

Soubi, quien contento con esa explicación lo dejo pasar, después de todo, confiaba en Zero, ya que sabía por que tormentos habían pasado. Todo hubiera sido muy creíble para Soubi de no ser porque escucho la voz de su Ritsuka-chan.

"Detente madre, me asustas, duele. NO, NO ME LASTIMES" El grito de Ritsuka-kun alarmo a la pareja Zero, quienes no esperaban que Ritsu-chan gritara mientras dormía, arruinando así su perfecta mentira. Natsuo sabia que tenia que confesar la verdad.

"Nat-chan, se que Ritsuka esta con ustedes, no importa que tan cruel o fea sea la verdad, la quiero saber" Trataba de conseguir saber algo sobre su pequeño tesoro, un aparentemente calmado Soubi, aunque en realidad en su mente se planteaban miles de probabilidades.

"Esta bien, la verdad es que tu Sacrificio esta grave, muy grave, las heridas menores ya pararon de sangrar, pero la del estomago…" Era muy difícil decirle algo como esto a Soubi, no sabia como explicárselo.

Al ver que Natsuo-kun no iba a continuar porque al parecer estaba decidiendo que decir Youji-kun le quito el teléfono y le aviso donde estaban y que fuera de inmediato.

Soubi ya estaba mas que preocupado, quien le pudo haber hecho eso a su pequeño, estaba furioso, lo habían herido de gravedad y el nunca se entero, Ritsuka nunca le llamo.

Al llegar, al ver a Ritsuka en ese estado no lo podía creer, la persona que había llegado a querer, su pequeño Sacrificio, estaba en una cama, vendado en la gran mayoría de su cuerpo, con una cara sonrojada por la temperatura que tenia. La vista le desgarro el corazón.

"Como… como paso esto Natsuo-kun?" Preguntaba un perturbado Soubi

"Honestamente, ni nosotros lo sabemos, estaba lloviendo, fuimos a comprar la cena cuando vi un cuerpo tirado, al reconocerlo, vi un gran rastro de sangre y decidimos traerlo aquí para curarlo" Confesaba un triste Natsuo.

"Comprendo, gracias, si quieren ustedes descansen en mi otro departamento, mientras yo cuidare de Ritsu-chan" Les comentaba Soubi a Zero.

"Esta bien, hay comida en el refrigerador y también vendas y curitas en el baño por si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos" Le decía Zero a Soubi.

Como había paso eso, Soubi no lo entendía, seguro el niño tenia sus demonios, primero perder la memoria a los 10 años, la muerte de su hermano, el papa que nunca estaba, y la locura de su madre pidiéndole que regresara al Ritsuka de antes.

Le dolía ver a su pequeño así, por lo que no le importaba como pero lograría que Ritsuka se curara pronto.

El niño había hablo en sueños, rogando a su mamá que no lo lastimara, que lo dejara en paz, al parecer sin mucho éxito. Ahora ya sabia quien había sido el, o mejor dicho la, culpable: su propia madre.

Tras unas llamadas telefónicas, la mamá de Ritsuka fue llevada a un instituto mental, debido a que presentaba un severo caso de personalidad múltiple. Al ver que el papá no quería quedarse con el niño, y no lo quería dejar en un orfanato, Soubi decidió cuidar de el.

Para estos momentos Ritsuka estaba en estado de coma, debido a que sus heridas, aunque se atendieron a tiempo, no fueron propiamente curadas, ocasionando así que la parte conciente del muchacho luchara contra su antiguo ser.

_Tú crees que ellos se preocupan por ti, Loveless? La verdad lo dudo mucho, alguien sin amor, eso eres, apréndetelo Soubi te quiere solo por ordenes de tu hermano mayor Seimei. Yuiko y los demás no te pueden querer porque así no eras._

_Que harás ahora Loveless? Soubi pertenece a Belove, a tu hermano Seimei, es mejor que me dejes salir… Yo curare tu corazón, aun si eso significa borrar tus recuerdos de los últimos años…_

_O me dirás acaso que prefieres sufrir? Piénsalo bien Loveless, yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Esta es tu batalla: la batalla contra tu destino._

Tras esta batalla con su antiguo ser, Ritsuka recupera la conciencia, confundido por su extraño 'sueño' se da cuenta que esta en el departamento en donde solia estar Soubi, ahora ocupado por Nat-chan y Youji-chan.

"Donde estoy? Como llegue aquí? Auch, me duele mi cuerpo… Que me paso?" Se preguntaba en voz alta un confundido Ritsuka, y en cuestión de segundos recordó todo: Los platos rotos, su mamá, los arañazos, su mamá, los gritos, su mamá, el cuchillo, la sangre, desmayarse en plena lluvia, en fin se acordaba de todo.

Y Ritsuka lloro.

Lloro al no poder creer que es lo que acababa de pasar: su madre casi lo mata, casi muere desangrado, y no había nadie que lo animara. Nadie… ni Soubi… Seguro el muchacho de cabellos dorados seguía enojado, después de todo, lo había tratado mal.

En medio de sus pensamientos nunca escucho una puerta que se abrió, era Soubi quien regresaba de comprar vendas y comida. Al entrar escucho un llanto.

"Ritsuka…Que pasa? Ritsuka" Le hablaba Soubi a Ritsuka sin conseguir que el joven dejara de llorar.

"Quizás sea tiempo de que regrese el verdadero Ritsuka… Loveless no debió de existir en ningún momento, ne Ritsuka-kun?" Murmuraba un Ritsuka quien empezaba a creer que eso era lo mejor hasta que unas manos lo rodearon en un calido abrazo.

"Nunca digas eso, en esta seman que estuviste inconciente me preocupe mucho por ti...Ritsuka…" Le decía un tierno Soubi a u pequeño Sacrificio.

"Una semana? Mi mamá me va a regañar! " Empezaba a decir un pálido Ritsuka quien recordaba los hechos que lo habían dejado en ese estado.

"Um…Ritsuka-kun respecto a lo de tu mamá… ella esta en un hospital psiquiátrico… sufría de personalidad múltiple y pues casi te mata de no ser por Zero…Ritsuka… de ahora en adelante yo seré quien te cuide, Suki da yo Ritsuka" Confesaba Soubi, quien no sabia como reaccionaria su Sacrificio, el niño estaba lleno de sorpresas.

"Entonces… tu sabes… lo que ella hizo… verdad?" Ritsuka estaba a punto de llorar, no quería que nadie se enterara de eso, y menos Soubi…no quería que sufriera por su culpa.

"Si, ella abusaba de ti…te lastimaba, y por eso siempre tenias heridas en tu cuerpo, los cuales encubrías diciendo que era por alguna torpeza" Decía Soubi con la cabeza agachada, no sabia con que cara ver a Ritsuka, ya que sabia que el niño estaría sufriendo.

Una vez que se dieron todas las explicaciones, Ritsuka volvió a sonreír, estaba muy contento, Soubi y el ya no estaban peleados, y lo mejor de todo fue que ahora ya no decía el típico 'Suki da yo Ritsuka' que le decía porque así le había ordenado su hermano Seimei, sino porque ahora si sentía el sentimiento llamado amor.

Mientras tanto una pareja los veía a lo lejos.

"Youji-chan mira! Kawaiii! Ritsuka y Soubi ya son pareja! Y todo por un horrible accidente…" Le comentaba Natsuo a su ahora novio.

"Cierto, por suerte gracias a que vino Soubi Loveless se curo, Soubi sabe como curar heridas mas que nosotros, aunque fue una mala suerte que Loveless estuviera inconciente toda una semana, pobre Soubi, no durmió nada…" Le contestaba Youji a Natsuo.

"Sabes, al ver a Ritsuka así, recordé la vez que peleamos contra Yamato y que tu quedaste inconciente casi instantáneamente, esa vez me preocupe mucho y al ver que no somos eternos decidí confesarte mis sentimientos" Le confesaba Natsuo a Youji.

"Y me alegro que hayas sido tu, porque a pesar de que ya sabia mis sentimientos por ti…tenia miedo… miedo de que me rechazaras…" Le decía un tierno Youji.

"Además, ahora ya no tenemos esas orejas XD recuerdo que fue gracioso la primera vez que Ritsuka nos vio sin ellas XD jajaja" Comentaba un divertido Natsuo.

"Pero que cosas dices Nat-chan, si al pequeño casi le da un infarto, sobre todo porque tenemos solo 3 años de diferencia…T.T eso le dejo un pequeño trauma, creo XD" Comentaba un posiblemente serio Youji.

"Que tonterías dices You-chan, Suki da yo Youji-chan!" decía un ruborizado Natsuo al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso a su pareja.

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic!

Si cometí errores lo siento, no lo revise para corregirlos XD

Ja ne!

---POK---

P.D.: 8 Págs.! Wow… no recuerdo un fic que haya hecho tan largo XD


End file.
